The Piano Melody
by Kurami2342
Summary: Hiro Shikibane is a professional pianist with a harsh background. So what will happen when he falls for his dad's best friend, Riku Takiyama, who he's known since he was little? Will Hiro ever tell Riku? Does Riku love him back? Yaoi Warning. BoyxBoy. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to his house. It was a large house with many rooms. Bathrooms, bedrooms, living rooms, and so much more. I always remembered his house being like a castle almost. I held my dad's hand as he knocked on the door. My dad's best friend answered swiftly and invited us in. My dad always took me to visit his friend. I walked through the house taking in the glory and the sparkle it had to it. Then I found the piano. It looked untouched.

Me, being only seven at the time, thought that this was the most beautiful creation that the man had held in his home. I took a glance around the room as I carefully approached the instrument. I was almost to short to sit on the bench. I managed to squirm my way up there as the view of the keys engulfed my thoughts.

I wonder what this sounds like.. I pressed one key, and I can only describe what I felt as love. Even at such a young age I fell in love with the sound of the piano. I played a few notes together, which of course sounded probably really bad, but I was just figuring things out.

My dad's friend, Takiyama, he always let me play his piano whenever I wanted. My dad would bring me over to his house so he could be with his friends, and I would just play the instrument. I learned how to play more complex pieces, and Takiyama-san was always happy to listen to my songs.

Today I, Hiro Shikibane, am an eighteen year-old in college. It had been ten years since my first encounter with the piano, and today was a special day. I was in a huge performance at a little concert hall in the middle of town. I had quite a bit of audience as my fingers danced on the keys. I felt like I wasn't even the one pressing the keys or playing the notes but rather I was in some place far away. I still have my love of the piano even now. However, I've found something I love even more than it. Or someone.

I had my backpack slung over just one shoulder as I walked away from my school. I didn't have much homework which was actually quite an event. My blonde hair was kind of ruffled, and it was probably from me having a hard time brushing it well this morning. I sighed. The concert went well, and everyone clapped for me. I couldn't help but feel distant. Distracted. Lately, I've had a lot on my mind. It's silly that I get so worked up over just one thing. I was finally walking to Takiyama's after my concert and luckily not too late. Usually people like to rant over my playing or talk with me for the next thirty minutes, but I had kind of rushed out of there so I could see Takiyama. My mind drifted to school this morning as a young girl in my class approached me. She and I hadn't talked too much, but we were somewhat close. We would sometimes hang out together at school, and we always got along. This time when she had walked up to me she was blushing. Suddenly, she asked me if I'd date her. It caught me off guard, and since it was early in the morning, I barely processed the situation.

"Would you be mine, Shikibane-kun?" She had asked me blushing.

It obviously took all of her confidence to even walk over here.

"Um..Ichita-chan... I'm afraid I just don't really share your feelings.." I had told her," But please let's stay friends."

"Oh...um...O-OK..." She had said but the disappointment and sadness was apparent in her eyes...

I never wanted to hurt her, but I also couldn't date her. It wasn't that she was ugly or unappealing to me. I just had my eyes on someone else right now. Even though I had a few relationships in the past years, I can't shake this one crush I've had since as long as I can remember. I know it's wrong of me..., but I love Takiyama-san!

Just like that I fell onto the sidewalk. My back hit the ground and so did my head. I shook my head and rubbed the back of it. Ow. I ran into a light pole. Damn. I keep trying to not get so caught up in my thoughts, but it just seems like I float away almost. I moved around to see how hurt I was, and I immediately looked around to see if anyone saw that. I don't think anyone did which was nice. I stood up, and I could feel a pretty harsh pain in my back. This really sucks.

I continued to walk, and I eventually made it to Takiyama's house. I knocked on the door. Takiyama-san answered the door quickly.

"Hiro. What a surprise." Takiyama said smiling slightly at me.

"Uh.. hey, Takiyama-san." I said trying to keep myself contained.

"It's been ten years, and you still call me Takiyama-san." He laughed, "Call me Riku."

"I'll try, but it's really just habit now." I smiled slightly rubbing my neck.

"That's alright. I'm just saying work on it." Riku said bringing me into the house.

We walked into his living room, and he opened the fridge.

"I have all kinds of things to drink so just tell me what you-" Riku continued to talk, but my mind started to drift.

Honestly, just being in his house or even within a few feet of him made me happy. He had a smile that brought the whole world to a stop. Or at least my whole world to a stop. I couldn't stop thinking about him either. I had noticed more and more that if I stopped focusing on something for even an instant that my mind floated right back to Takiyama. I mean... Riku..

"Hiro!" Riku called.

"Hm?" I asked startled.

"Were you listening?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just have a soda if it's no trouble." I told him.

"Alright, no problem." He replied as he took out one for himself as well.

I took a sip of my drink, and for a second I let my mind fantasize about what it would be like to kiss Riku. He had black hair that was sleek. His eyes were a beautiful green which had always captivated me. He was clean shaven too. His personality was kind, smart, funny, and he always had your back if you were in trouble. The kind of guy I dreamed about.

"So, what piano song have you got for me today?" Riku inquired smiling widely.

"I uh.." I said remembering that he only thought I came here to play his piano, "I've got a good one."

"Let's go then." Riku said venturing toward his piano.

I followed him into the room, and I sat down on the piano bench. He stood with his back against the wall. I found a piano song that I remembered had reminded me of Riku. So, I played it for him. Again, my fingers just lightly pressed the keys to make the melody I had in mind. I worked extra hard to make this song my best because I knew Riku was watching. In my head, I was lost. I was using this song to aimlessly express my feelings to Riku. I love you..I love you... I've always loved you... I lost myself completely.

After I finished, Riku cheered loudly.

"I knew ever since you were a boy that you had a talent." He said smiling that entrancing smile of his.

"Well, of course, I wouldn't have been able to practice so much if it weren't for you." I responded smiling back.

"Just glad I could help." He replied.

"Riku..I l-l..." I stammered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh.. I.. love...this piano.. It's always tuned well, and it's what... started me in my playing. Without it I wouldn't be as good as I am today." I had said in a replacement for my feelings.

"It's always good to find something you enjoy doing." Riku responded.

The telephone rang in his living room, and he attended to it quickly. I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking almost spilling my feelings like a kid? Not only is he a lot older than me, but he's my dad's best friend. It's not that my dad's homophobic or anything like that, but I always felt like if I told him.. he'd be disappointed in me. What if Riku confessed to me? Yeah right. He's brought home millions of girls, and I think he used to be married too. He'd never confess to me, and that's part of why I can't confess to him. To be honest even if I can't confess to him... just being in his home every other day is enough for me. If I can even just see him smile...it's enough.

Riku walked back into the room with a pouting look on his face. He was always the type to be kind of dramatic. However, he was always the serious type when it came to work and things.

"So, looks like there's another mandatory dinner for my job." Riku sighed harshly.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"Well, you have to dress up all fancy, and those things are a total drag. They're usually for promotion or something along those lines, but they irritate me. Most of the guys that go bring their friends or girlfriends along with them. I'd bring your father, but he's such a prickle-puss and you know how terrible his work schedule is." Riku sighed.

"That's true.. It's always been odd." I agreed.

There was a moment of silence in between us. There wasn't anything else we could say.

"Hey! What are you doing tonight?" He asked casually.

"Nothing. I don't have much homework so I'm free. Why?" I asked him in return.

"Why don't you go with me?" He asked.

"Huh?" I gulped.

"Yeah. You have a suit, don't you? And you could meet the people I work with. I think it would be really fun if you went with me. I could introduce you to everyone too. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Plus, maybe it'd be a learning experience. Although, there's not much to learn from a bunch of old perverts like them, but hell it could be fun." Riku replied laughing.

"Sure.. I could tag along." I said casually, but my heart raced.

"Nice. I'm gonna head upstairs and get ready. I'll come pick you up in two hours." Riku told me as he walked off.

I grabbed my things from the living room, and I started walking to my house. It was a nice day outside. He wanted me to go with him...He said it'd be fun if I was there. I couldn't wrap my head around it, but I was happy. I was happy I was going with him to this dinner. I wasn't one to dress fancy, but I had a few suits. I smiled slightly just at the thought of Riku coming to pick me up. This was a nice way to spend extra time with him.

It reminded me of when I was eight, and my dad took me to a classy dinner at this restaurant in town that Takiyama..Riku.. was hosting. There was a lot of men dressed up in suits, and even I was too. I was young back then so the suit didn't fit too well, but everyone commented on how I cleaned up well. I continued home, and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued home, and walked inside.

"Hey, son." My father said.

"Hey." I said back, "Riku is having this fancy dinner tonight with all of his work associates, and he invited me to go with him."

"When did you start calling him Riku?" My dad laughed slightly.

"Oh, uh.. He told me that I should start calling him that." I answered.

"Well, I'd love to go, but I have to leave in fifteen minuets for work.. You know how it is." He replied.

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell everyone you send your regards." I told him.

"Do you have a suit?" He asked.

"I have just one I think in my closet." I pondered.

"A college boy, and you only have one suit." My dad laughed, "No worries there are a few in my closet you can wear if they fit."

"Thanks." I said as I walked into my room.

My room was like any other guys room. It was clean... kind of. It had a laptop and a bunch of work things on a desk in the corner along with a normal sized bed. I had a few anime posters. Not that I'd admit it to anyone, but I had a bunch of manga in my closet which I hid under a bunch of different things. My tv wasn't too big, but it was ok. I started looking through the clothes in my closet.

I found the one suit I had, and I tried it on. Luckily it fit pretty well although I couldn't recall the last time I wore it to anything. I sat down, and I tried to focus on my homework, but my heart raced at the thought of tonight's dinner. In the background, I heard my dad drive off to his office job. My mom wasn't ever really around. When I was little she was just a regular mom, but one day she just left. That was the last I saw of her. I'm not even really certain if she's still alive..

I kind of blushed wondering what Takiyama...damn it... Riku.. would think about my suit. It felt kind of weird wearing something like this. I was just finishing up my homework when I heard a car horn. Riku. I hurriedly stood up, and I looked in the mirror one last time. Crap... I forgot the tie. Wait.. I don't even know how to put on a tie! This is bad.. really bad.. I grabbed the tie, and I hurried out to Riku's car. As soon as I got in he greeted me.

"You look nice in a suit. You should wear one more often." He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"There aren't many occasions in which I'd need one." I replied.

"By the way, you don't need to sweat this dinner thing. Just act natural. They might be crazy old goons, but they're fun once they've come around." Riku laughed.

That smile was hypnotizing..

"Thanks for the advice." I said smiling.

The drive was kind of quiet, but it wasn't all that quiet in my head. I couldn't believe that he had complimented me, and it made me feel good that he told me I'd be ok. That made everything a little better. I might have to start wearing a suit just for Riku, but that would be hard explaining to everyone else.. I guess that won't work.. It's so hard on me because the only thing I want to do is make him happy, and he's not even hard to please or anything like that but it's just whenever I'm with him I question everything I do and say.. He drives me crazy, but crazy in a good way.

Finally, we arrived at the restaurant where the dinner was being held. It looked really classy with spotless glass windows and chandeliers. I felt out of place. Riku came up from behind me, and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fun." Riku told me smiling.

We walked in together and headed over to his buddies. The next five minutes were just introductions really. There were a lot of people who had come to this one event. Everyone seemed to know my father so of course they went on and on about him. Riku fit right in with them, and for the first time it hit me how good he looked in a suit. His figure seemed defined, and his face was even more so. I felt myself starting to blush and my body was almost overreacting. I calmed down for a second enough to take a breath. We sat at a large table with everyone else.

"So, Takiyama, you've been avoiding us, huh?" One of his friends said.

"Damn right he has. This man hasn't been to a single dinner in over a year." Interjected another.

"Ah, what can I say? You geezers get boring." Riku laughed.

"And you're such a picnic." A few others laughed.

"You bet I am, right Hiro?" Riku asked.

"Definitely." I said laughing along with everyone.

"See? I even have someone to vouch for me." Riku smiled.

"He's young, he doesn't get it yet." One told him.

"Maybe." Riku's smile mellowed.

Everyone started to talk among themselves for approximately fifteen minuets until Riku finally stood from the table.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I forgot something in the car. Hiro, why don't you join me?" Riku announced.

"S-sure..." I said standing.

I thought this was a little weird since I'm pretty sure Riku didn't bring anything in his car. I wonder what he was really going to do. Riku pulled me through the restaurant and into the bathrooms. He slightly pushed me inside with a smirk on his face. My mind and heart were racing. What was going on.. Should I question this? I just stopped still blushing.

Were my fantasies coming true? But I never wanted it to be so rushed and in a bathroom no less. I didn't even know how these things worked anyway. I almost panted with anticipation as Riku got closer to me. I wondered what was going through his head.

A bunch of scenes ran through my head before anything else happened and before I could even make sense of the situation. I was trying hard to keep my pulse under control as though maybe this was going to turn out to be nothing like I thought it was. Riku started reaching into my pocket. He pulled out my tie.

"I just realized you looked kind of silly since you hadn't put on your tie yet." Riku said in a slightly serious tone.

"O-Oh! M-my tie... That's right.. I didn't know how to put it on.. And we were kind of in a hurry so.." I stuttered out after having been almost given a heart attack.

"No worries. I figured you might not." He said starting to tie my tie for me.

I felt kind of like a child, but if I was going to only be a child, then I'm glad Riku was here to care for me. I started to calm down more with my breathing under control. Riku looked so calm and collected all the time that it made me think I'd like to be like that someday. Riku laughed.

"Hm? W-what is it?" I asked suddenly nervous again.

"I just feel kind of ridiculous is all." Riku said continuing to fix my tie.

"How come?" I asked intently.

"It's nothing really, but I just feel kind of out of place at these things. And fixing your tie reminds me of the past kind of when you were just a little boy. The first time you ever wore a suit was at my house. I bought it just for you so you could go to the restaurant with your dad and not feel out of place. I let you change, and I sat outside the door so I could be the first one to see you in it and your dad too of course. You ran out of the bathroom in your suit, but you ran up to me first. You handed me the tie, and you said 'I don't know how this is supposed to go,' with this little pouting face. That was when I put it on for you. I laugh every time I think about it. This is just a reminder." Riku said smiling.

Riku didn't smile about just anything, but this time it felt really genuine. That was a really happy memory for him. I remember it too, and honestly I hadn't even thought about it until now.

"It's silly of me, I know." Riku said after a moment's silence.

"No!" I exclaimed a little louder than I thought.

Riku was taken aback for a second.

"I don't think it's silly at all." I said with conviction, "I think it's nice that we have memories you can look fondly back on, and if those memories truly make you happy then it makes me think that we should only make more of those memories so that one day they will be endless. Then we can both look back and laugh. You don't have to feel silly for looking back on the things that make you happy because those memories... They make me happy too."

His face softened, and it looked different from every other time I've seen it. He finished my tie, and he rustled my hair.

"Thanks, Hiro. I think you have a point there." He said smiling, "Come on, let's head back." He said as I followed him blushing.

I didn't mean to spill how I felt like that, but I just did for some reason. I'm kind of glad he got to know exactly what I was feeling. I wanted to tell him how I felt all the time. I wanted to have no secrets from him. As soon as we got back to the table, the guys all looked at us. Riku went on like nothing happened, and I followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku went on like nothing happened, and I followed suit.

The rest of the dinner was kind of fun. All of the men there laughed and made small talk, and just like Riku said it wasn't as bad as I thought. They were pretty nice guys, and I felt like I could be normal around them without getting intimidated. I was looking around when I saw there was a piano in the middle of the room. I excused myself from the table. I approached the piano, and I started playing a song I learned a long time ago called Canon. It was usually for weddings, but I felt good playing it so I didn't mind.

I played like I was free. Like I roamed a fantasy world where everything was bright colors, and everyone was unique. I tried to put my whole soul into my piano playing. This was something I really enjoyed getting passionate about. Before I had noticed, almost the whole place had been starting to watch me. When I finished, everyone stopped to clap for me. I blushed and stood with a small smile. I didn't mean to cause such a commotion.

"Takiyama, you never told me this boy was a genius." One of the men said.

"He really is, isn't he?" Riku asked.

Many people came up to me to say I was talented, and there were lost of questions I had to answer. Finally, Riku came over and saved me.

"Takiyama, I have a cigarette left if you'd care for it." One of his buddies asked.

"Oh, no thanks." Riku calmy denied.

"If you're sure." The man replied.

"Alright, me and Hiro here are heading home for the night, but thanks for the evening." Riku announced.

"Always a pleasure. Maybe you'd consider coming around more." A man from the table said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I like to keep people on their toes." He said and with that we both walked out of the restaurant and to the car.

"You dazzled the place, huh?" Riku asked after we got in the car.

"I guess so.. that was never really my intention.." I said shyly.

"Well, I liked seeing the look on their faces." Riku laughed.

"Uh... Takiyama.." I said.

"Riku." He smiled.

"R-Riku.. right...sorry.. It's taking me awhile." I blushed.

"No worries, you'll get it." Riku told me driving away from the restaurant.

"Riku... how come you didn't take the cigarette that man offered? It's just.. guys your age usually smoke.. or so I've heard." I continued.

"Well, my mother used to smoke. At least fifty a day. I was young when the doctor told us she had lung cancer. They said that if we had caught it earlier.. Then maybe we could've saved her, but it was too late now. My dad wasn't the best either...so when mom died it was just me and Daichi." Riku said in a serious tone.

"Daichi?" I asked.

"My brother. Him and I aren't exactly close either, but it has nothing to do with our family. We were close after mom died, and we were close for many years. Daichi grew up to be a business man like me except he only does what he does for the money. That's all he cares about is money. Money. All the time. He stopped caring for me too, and even though he was younger he was harsher. I tried to stop him from being so heartless all the time, but I couldn't reach him. I feel lucky I didn't turn out that way. One day, we were fighting about something I can't even remember now, but we had been on top of a bridge looking over at the water below. The bridge might've been only ten feet up from the water. One minute I'm looking at the surface, and the next I'm pushed into it." Riku explained solemnly, "My brother pushed me into the water with an intent to kill, and he's never spoken to me since then. I guess I'm not even really complaining because I couldn't talk to him even if I wanted to with what he's become."

"I'm sorry I asked.." I replied looking at my lap.

Riku laughed.

"Those things are in the past now, and that's ok. I don't mind sharing them with people I'm close to. If you ever have any questions, you don't need to hold them back. I'm happy to answer them for you." Riku told me.

The rest of the car we tried to talk about happy things, but his story really hit my heart. How could someone be so vicious and to their own brother?! I guess I've never had one so I don't know, but I bet that if I did then I wouldn't even think about doing crazy things like that. And his father abandoned him basically when he needed a father the most. He lost his mom.. and he lost his dad as well. He turned to his little brother for comfort.

He took up the responsibility for caring for Daichi all by himself, and then even Daichi turned on him. Pushed him off a bridge.. It must be so hard on him to have to deal with a past like that. For some reason, it doesn't seem to bother him though. He has the brightest smile, and he's always doing fun things.

He doesn't even act like things in the past hurt. He just pushes through them. Thinking about it like that.. I'm jealous. I wish I could put things to the side like that and smile about almost nothing. Sure, Riku is tough sometimes, but even with his past he's sweet. He's never let his past define him. That's... just another reason I love him...

Suddenly, I woke up in confusion. I was at my house. How did I get here? I was just in the car with Riku. Riku! I hope he didn't go to the trouble of bringing me here alone.. I feel awful that I fell asleep like that. I didn't want to be a burden. I wonder what time it is.

I picked up my phone, and it read six in the morning. Damn it! I was going to be late for school. I hurriedly got dressed, and grabbed my things. I ran down the sidewalk all the way to my school. As soon as I arrived there, the first bell rang. I had made it barely in time. I managed to get to my class.

I couldn't really focus on my classes though since I was too busy worrying about what kind of trouble I must've been for Riku last night. I tried to remember the last thing I remember doing. I remember riding home from the dinner, and about halfway home I think I fell asleep. I'm going to have to go to Riku's and apologize.

Right after school was finished I ran to Riku's. I ran as fast as I could to get there, but about a block away I tripped, and I fell face first. I slowly picked myself off of the ground. Fuck. I was pretty sure I cut the side of my face, but I couldn't really feel it. I lifted up my shirt to find I had scraped my stomach on the asphalt. That hurt pretty bad. I walked the short distance to Riku's. I knocked on his door. He answered pretty quickly.

"Hiro.." He exclaimed in surprise, "What happened!?"

"I was running over here.. and I fell..." I said holding my stomach.

"Get inside." Riku told me.

I sat down on his couch as Riku hurried upstairs. When he returned, he held a little first aid kit in his hands. He pulled up a chair in front of me, and he opened the box.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble.." I sighed.

"You're no trouble. I just want you to feel better. Why were you running over here?" He asked me.

"You.. I fell asleep last night in your car, and I was sure that must've been a big pain to get me inside my house and into my room.." I explained.

"It was no problem. You're not heavy or anything so it only took a few minutes. You don't have to apologize for silly things like that." Riku replied.

"O-oh.." I said.

"Next time be careful though." Riku said as he applied the band-aid to my face, "Anywhere else hurt?"

"My stomach got a little roughed up.." I admitted.

"Alright, take off your shirt, and lay down." Riku instructed.

"W-what..?!" I asked surprised.

"You're not deaf right?" Riku laughed, "Just take it off."

I started to feel self-conscious. I hadn't ever really taken my shirt off in front of someone before especially not someone I loved. I started to blush and even sweat a little. Riku didn't even think of this as a big deal. I took off my shirt slowly, and I laid back. I was kind of fit with a bit of muscles, but I didn't have many. I started to wonder what Riku thought of my body. Then I couldn't stop thinking about what he might look like without his shirt.

Riku never went swimming or anything like that so there's no way I'd have ever seen him without his shirt before. On one hand, I was kind of glad because I might freak out if I did, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see that.

Riku just patched me up without even a word. He didn't react or show any emotion. Just did what he had to do. I blushed harder than ever. I felt the lower half of my body starting to rebel against me or rather just one thing in particular that didn't want to cooperate. Riku looked concerned, and he felt my forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You look a little warm.." Riku said.

"N-no..." I told him shaking my head, but the more I fantasized the more it was difficult to calm down.

I put my shirt back on, and I sat up. Riku started making a little snack for us. I finally got my thoughts back in order, but I was still dying to see Riku shirtless. I wonder if he has muscles. I assume he would, but I really have no idea. Riku gave me something to drink, and then it hit me.

Maybe if I accidentally spilled my drink on him somehow then he'd have to take off his shirt ,right? It was probably silly of me to think about these things, but I can only hold back so many of my feelings.

"Hey, Riku, let's go sit on those chairs in your backyard, and we could enjoy the weather." I suggested.

We walked out onto his porch. Riku had a lovely grassy backyard where he kept a few plants. He liked to come out here and work when he had a hard day. He had a single tree in the corner of his yard, and he had two chairs that were right next to each other under it. We sat down in those chairs.

"The weather really is nice for spring." Riku acknowledged.

"I'm surprised it's been so good." I agreed.

"It's probably better for you since now it won't be too difficult for you to get to school everyday." He said.

"Yeah, that's true." I agreed.

"That reminds me. How is school going?" Riku asked.

"It's going well. Still as boring as always, but I suppose there's no changing that." I laughed.

"Not really. It's always like that." Riku smiled.

I looked around at the few plants he hand in the garden which actually looked extremely healthy. I remember Riku always being good at that sort of thing.

"Your garden looks good." I noticed.

"I've been working hard to keep it up." Riku told me.

"I can only imagine with all the wind and things that would probably mess those up." I replied.

"Sometimes they can be a handful with the weather.." Riku agreed.

"I bet." I replied.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you how your dad was. I barely see him anymore." Riku said looking up at his tree.

"My dad has been really busy lately.. so many more work hours than usual, and I think he has some kind of business trip coming up." I noted.

"Really? I remember when he started that job. He said things would be different. He lets his boss walk over him so his hours are weird most of the time. I wish he'd just stand up and show that jerk who he's dealing with." Riku said.

"I wish that too sometimes." I agreed.

"You should get your dad to come hang out on his next day off. The three of us could cook dinner here and just relax for once." Riku offered.

"Yeah, I'll check in with him about that when I get home." I said.

My drink was balanced on the arm of the chair, and I knocked it over with one swift motion of my arm. It spilled directly on Riku's t-shirt. He stood up quickly and out of surprise. He looked at the spill for a few seconds.

"Sorry!" I said standing up.

"No need to worry." Riku said, "It just needs to be washed."

"Here. Hand me your shirt, and I'll put it in the washing machine while I grab a new one for you." I offered.

"There's no need for-" Riku started but I cut him off.

"Just let me do this so I can make up for the spill. It's not any trouble." I pushed.

"Alright, hold on." He said grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

He quickly removed his shirt, and he handed it to me. I tried not to stare, but... damn. I walked inside with his shirt, and I watched from the window as he stretched upwards. He had muscles, but not excessive.

He was hot...more than that.. he was sexy. I put his shirt in the washer, and it took all my will power to go get him another one. I walked outside secretly glancing down at his chest. I handed him the shirt, and we both sat back down after he put it on.

A week later there was finally a day when my dad didn't have to work, and so we took Riku up on his offer. My dad decided head bring over some steak and things like that. We got there around five. Riku was really happy to see my dad. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said it had been a long time. The two hugged, and we walked inside. My dad and Riku started cooking the steak and making us a salad. The night was cool so we all ate outside. My dad finally brought up his business trip.

"Yeah, I have to go out of state for this meeting that's coming up. I think I'm leaving in three days, but I'll be gone for a full week." He said, "I don't really want Hiro staying home alone. I know he can handle it, but it'd make me feel safer if he could stay with someone."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I told him.

"He could stay with me if you like." Riku offered, "I don't mind if he stays here, and I'd make sure he stuck to his normal routine."

"I wouldn't want to impose." My dad said.

I honestly was so speechless that I couldn't offer any opinion on this.

"It's no trouble. We've been friends longer than I can remember so I don't mind helping you out when you need it." Riku told him.

"Alright, if that's ok with Hiro." My dad agreed turning to me.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok..with that.." I said continuing to eat so I wouldn't have to say anything else.

Riku just offered me to spend a full week over at his house while my dad's away. I couldn't react to that. I didn't want to show my emotions on my face so everyone could see them. I was happy that I'd get to spend a week with Riku, but at the same time I was nervous because I couldn't help but wonder if I'd still be able to hold back my feelings. Would I be able to stay here for a week and not tell Riku I love him?


	4. Chapter 4

Would I be able to stay here for a week and not tell Riku I love him?

Me and my dad headed home after dinner, and he just talked about how much fun he had seeing Riku. I was freaking out though. A whole week in Riku's house.. I've been over there a countless amount of times, but I've never slept there.. It'll be kind of weird for awhile.

I headed off to bed as soon as I got home. I didn't have class tomorrow which was nice so maybe I'd get the chance to sleep in. When I woke up, my dad had already left for work so it was just me in the house. I decided I'd take a shower. As soon as I got in, I realized that there was no shampoo in there. I was already wet so this was a problem.. I remembered that dad had bought some, but he hadn't put it in the shower yet. I got out of the shower without a towel and wandered around the house looking for this shampoo.

I searched, and I searched. Finally, I found the damn bottle on the counter. I was just about to get back in the shower while I whined about the mess I'd made when the door bell rang. I paused in shock. Was I supposed to answer it? But I'm naked.. What if it's important? What to do? What to do...? I found the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body, and I headed towards the door. I opened it, and I wished I hadn't. I wished I could disappear. It was Riku.

"Hey, Hiro. Did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked smirking.

"K-kind of.." I said blushing.

"Well, I just wanted to bring back your father's briefcase. He left it at my place last night." Riku said still being smug.

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you, but I have to g-" I tried to say as Riku walked inside anyway.

What the hell was going on here!? He just took a look around the house. I knew he hadn't been here in a long time, and we've remodeled since then so it must've looked really different.

"You can go finish your shower. I'll be here when you get back." Riku told me.

"A-alright.." I said heading back into the bathroom with the shampoo.

I tried to focus on taking my shower, but Riku had just seen me in nothing but a towel. How can I be normal after that? I wondered why he didn't just leave once he brought the briefcase. He decided he'd stay. Why?

I finished my shower, and I put on some pants at least. I was searching all over for a shirt...but they were all in the laundry room. I'd have to pass Riku to get one. I fell to my knees in my room. I laid my head on my bed. This day was already going wrong, and I haven't even been awake more than hour. I walked out to where Riku was. I didn't have a shirt on, and my chest glistened with water still. I walked calmly towards the laundry.

I could feel Riku looking at me, but I couldn't see his face. I heard my phone make a little noise so I brought it from my back pocket. I checked it. It was a text from Hirata. He was a boy in my class who had a huge crush on me.

I kind of flirted with him sometimes, but every time he asked me out I rejected him because there was just something kind of off about him. He was asking me if I wanted to see a movie today. It was a movie I really had wanted to see. He said he would just keep it friends if I really wasn't interested.

The movie started in an hour, and he said he'd pick me up so I told him I'd go. I put my phone back down into my pocket, and I put on a shirt. Riku laughed.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"You got you shirt all wet since you didn't dry off." Riku snickered.

"Oh.." I said looking down to see he was right.

He walked over to me and pulled off my shirt. I gasped quietly, and I blushed. He grabbed a nearby towel, and he ran it over my body. He was just drying me off, but I couldn't stop thinking about this in a sexual way. I got a little too excited as he started to dry a little lower. He hit the spot on my stomach that I scraped on the asphalt, and I winced.

"Ah..sorry.." He said continuing to dry me off but gentler.

"That's...ok.." I said looking up into his eyes.

Finally, he stopped, and he put a new shirt on, and he sat back down at the table.

"Who was that on your phone?" He asked.

"It was a friend of mine who wants to check out this movie with me in an hour." I answered.

"Girlfriend?" He tried.

"No, he's a guy." I replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked next.

"N-no.." I told him.

"You can't tell me girls aren't interested in you." Riku laughed.

"U-uhm.. There are a few who have asked me out.." I said with my hand on the back of my neck.

"You're not interested?" He asked.

"Not really.." I answered.

"Sucks for them." He laughed, "Any girl would be lucky to be with a guy like you."

"Thanks..." I said looking at the time.

It was about nine-fifteen in the morning now. Hirata would be here in forty five minutes. I went upstairs to brush my teeth, and I continued with my normal routine. Finally, I sat down with Riku. For awhile we didn't say anything.

"Sorry for showing up so suddenly." Riku sighed.

"That's ok." I assured him.

"I just got a call from my ex-wife this morning, and I just got a little irritated." He sighed.

"I understand.. What did she call for?" I asked.

"She called to tell me what a bad person I was which is the only reason she ever calls me." Riku smirked.

"That's the worst..." I sympathized.

"I guess. I try not to let it get to me, but I just don't get why she hates me so much. She left me. It wasn't anything I started. She just started acting really weird, and before I knew it she ran off with another man.." Riku explained.

"But you're such a great guy! You're kind and funny, and you're one of the greatest people I know. So she obviously doesn't know you as well as she thinks if she can still call you bad names." I told him.

He just laughed with that blinding smile of his.

"Thanks, Hiro. You're the best." He said to me.

"N-no problem.." I replied blushing.

"I'll take you to the movies if you need a ride." He offered.

"Oh, thank you, but Hirata said he'd pick me up." I responded.

"Oh..." Riku said.

Right then, I heard a knock at the door. I told Riku I'd get it, and I headed over to it. When I opened it, it was Hirata.

"Hirata! You're early." I said.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He smiled.

I blushed. Hirata looked over at Riku.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"He's a family friend. He just stopped by to say hi." I told him.

"Ok, let's get going." Hirata said heading back to his car.

I hurried over to Riku, and I hugged him. He gave me a surprised look.

"Don't sweat what she said. You're really great." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me. I headed over to the door, and I put on my shoes. I hurried out to the car with Hirata, and I got in the passenger's seat. The movie theater was only ten minutes from my house. Hirata and I didn't have anything really interesting to say. We finally arrived at the movies. The movie theater looked a little different from what I remember, but that's probably because I hadn't been in such a long time.

I walked into the movie with Hirata. I made him carry the popcorn while I carried the drinks. The movie was actually two hours and twenty minutes which was a little longer than most. The movie turned out to be way worse than it looked in the trailers, and I was disappointed. I actually almost fell asleep halfway through.

Hirata raved about it though. He couldn't seem to get over a single part in the movie. Even after the movie was done he just talked about it. I was walking down the hallway with Hirata as he was talking.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a door that read "Authorization Only". I was pushed up against the wall by Hirata.

"What the hel-" I tried to say but Hirata's lips crashed into mine.

His hands went into my shirt as he tried to remove it. I pushed his chest in vain. Hirata had always been stronger than me. He continued to kiss me as I fought him. He kissed my neck, and I admit that I lost myself for a second. It had always been a weak spot of mine. I finally came back to my senses.

"Hirata, stop!" I called out, but he was still overpowering me.

I felt him try to fumble with my belt and unlock it, but I held on so it wouldn't come undone. I was pretty sure Hirata would overpower me soon, and then he'd just go all the way. I tried to call for help, but Hirata held my mouth shut. He lifted up my shirt and started to kiss down from my stomach. He kept getting closer and closer as I squirmed from him.

The door we came through burst open, and we both froze. I couldn't have been happier to see Riku. He just looked at Hirata with a look I'd never seen before. It was pure rage.

Hirata stood up and faced Riku. He was trying to act tough, but Riku was the tougher one when it came down to it.

"You're the guy from before." Hirata noted.

"Yeah. I am. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riku asked enraged.

"None of your-" Hirata said but Riku stopped him.

"Save your breath. You better get out of here before I have the entire FBI in this hallway within five seconds." Riku threatened.

Hirata did run, but he didn't know that Riku would never have been able to make that happen. I was just glad to be saved. I let out a sigh as I slunk to the floor, and I covered my face with my hands. Riku sat down next to me.

"How did you know...?" I asked.

"I had a feeling about that boy. I wasn't about to let anything happen to you while your father was away. However, I also wasn't about to let anything happen to you period. You're too close to me, and you mean too much." Riku said like it was nothing.

I blushed. Did Riku really care for me this much? These are the times when I'd want to lay on his shoulder or something like that. Instead, I stood up. To my surprise he pulled me into a hug.

"Be more careful next time." Riku told me.

"I will." I agreed.

Me and Riku headed back to my house, and he dropped me off. I kind of wanted to spend more time with him, but in two days I'd be spending the whole week with him so I would just have to look forward to that.

I closed my suitcase. Today was the day I would go to Riku's. I was kind of excited to go and spend a full week with him. I went through a little checklist of everything I should bring. I had managed to pack it all. Now it was about noon, and my dad was waiting for me in the dining room. He told me he'd drop me off and then he'd go to his trip.

I walked out to the car, and I put my suitcase in the back seat. I walked into the kitchen to tell my dad I was ready. After my dad packed his own things in the car, he started to drive to Riku's. As we pulled up to his house I felt anxious. I was afraid I might be a bother to him this week since I'll be around all the time, but I was going to do a lot of house work and things like that to make up for it.

I walked inside after having waved good bye to my dad. Riku seemed happy to see me, but he was in his suit.

"Why are you wearing that? You never wear a suit around the house." I noted.

"I know.. I have to go in to work. There was some kind of emergency I have to attend to. I might be home kind of late." Riku told me.

"Oh, I understand." I said.

"I promise I'll hurry home as fast as I can." Riku said as he walked out the door.

I went up stairs, and I put my things in the guest bedroom. It was a nice room that kind of gave me the feel of a hotel. It was weird to be in Riku's house without him. School was out for the next two weeks. It was spring break. I was excited to not have school.I walked downstairs, and I turned on the tv. As usual, there was nothing really on. I ended up watching a movie and another. By then it was four in the afternoon, and Riku still wasn't home. I wondered what kind of emergency was going on at his work.

At about seven I started cooking us steak, salad, and corn on the cob. I didn't know if Riku liked those things, but I just wanted him to come home to something nice. I finished cooking everything around eight, and Riku came home about twenty minutes after that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long, but the problem we had was so troublesome." Riku said taking off his suit jacket and tie.

"You don't need to worry about me." I said setting up the table for dinner.

"Don't tell me you cooked for me." Riku said smiling slightly.

"I wanted you to come home to a nice dinner from working all day." I told him as I set down his plate in front of him.

I sat down with my own plate as Riku looked over the food.

"Wow.. You've grown into quite the little cook." Riku commented smiling.

"I used to cook all the time, but I was only cooking for me so I quit." I explained.

We ate together, and we just talked. We talked about work and school. It was nice to have these types of conversations with him. After dinner, Riku did the dishes to make up for my cooking. I told him he didn't need to, but he insisted. After that, he walked upstairs to take a shower. I just watched a little bit more tv. There wasn't really anything else I could do.

I heard Riku walking down the stairs. He walked over to the tv commenting on some show he'd watched earlier, but that wasn't what stopped me dead in my tracks. Riku was only in a towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku was only in a towel.

"W-what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He replied.

"Y-You've only.. got a towel on!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! You meant that. Yeah, I walk around in a towel for a while so I can dry off. I didn't think you minded since we've been close for ten years now." Riku told me casually.

"H-How long do you walk around like that!?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour or two. You can do that too if you'd like. I don't mind." Riku said walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to drink.

I just froze. I didn't know that he would be naked for an hour every night! How was I supposed to keep myself under control when he was walking around naked. Damn him.

"I think I'll just get dressed after I shower.." I mumbled.

This man was trying to kill me.

"By the way, you and your father seem kind of distant now... Did something happen?" He asked.

"Not really. We just don't talk much." I shrugged.

"Me and my father haven't talked in years. I know how it feels to not recognize your own dad. You just become disconnected...stop talking.. the usual things." Riku explained.

"Sorry to hear that." I said.

"Don't be." He said.

Riku walked around his kitchen to the pantry when his towel fell. All I heard was it slump to the floor. I stopped moving, and I even stopped breathing for a second. I wanted to look... I wanted to look so much, but I didn't. I acted like I didn't notice as he pulled his towel back up around his waist. That was close...

The next day, I was at Riku's house while he just stopped into the store. I headed upstairs to take a little shower. I got out after ten minutes, and I hung a towel around my neck and one around my waist. I walked downstairs to get my phone and check it since I knew no one was home. I had just made it to the last step when Riku opened the front door, and he looked right at me.

"Hey, Hiro. Have a nice shower?" Riku asked.

"U-um..Y-yeah.." I answered.

"Good to hear." Riku said, "Do you mind helping me out with these bags?"

"O-ok.." I walked over to him and took two bags from his hands leaving him with two.

I took the bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter. Riku set his own bags on the counter, and then he stopped to study me.

"I never really noticed how fit you look." Riku said.

I just blushed.

"No wonder everyone wants you." He noted casually and sat down to watch tv.

I stood in the kitchen unable to move. Did he really just say that to me? I must have imagined it.

"See. Now if I was you, and if I had that attractive body, then nothing could stop me from walking around in a towel." He laughed.

This is a dream. That's it. A dream. I repeated those words over and over in my head as I returned upstairs without my phone. I dried off, and I put my clothes on. Being here was going to be harder than I thought.

For the rest of the day, the two of us joked and laughed about different things. Living with him for only these few days showed me a different side of him completely, and with every passing day I found more reasons to love him. We were joking as Riku cooked dinner when the phone rang. I headed over to the reciever, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Riku?" The voice asked.

"No, it's a friend of his." I responded.

"Put Riku on." The voice demanded.

"Riku.. they're asking for you." I told him.

"I'm kind of busy cooking right now.." Riku said.

"He's busy at the moment. Can I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"Daichi... his younger brother.." He said.

"U-uh... I can... give him a message..." I said shocked.

"Our father just died. Riku's invited to the funeral this Thursday at the Wetfall Memorial Site at five in the evening." Daichi responded.

"I'll tell him.." I said sadly.

Then, he hung up. Daichi sounded kind of like Riku. His voice had almost the same pitch.

"So? Who was it?" Riku asked.

I walked over to him.

"It was Daichi." I explained.

Riku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Daichi... Why?" He asked confused.

I hugged him getting a little teary eyed.

"Hiro, what did he say?" Riku tried again.

"Your father.. he died. Daichi didn't say when or how, but the funeral is Thursay at Wetfall Memorial at five in the evening.. Riku.. I'm so sorry." I said hugging him tighter.

I expected him to push me away or something along those lines, but instead I felt his hands grip my back. He hugged me, and he held me tight. He wasn't crying, but he had definitely been hurt. He just said yesterday that his father and him never really talked and now they'll never get the chance.

Riku held me in his arms for a long while. He just needed some support, and I was happy to be there. I was glad that I would be staying for awhile so I could make sure Riku was doing ok. I finally felt the tear drops on my back as Riku cried softly into my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Riku. Even though this is a hard time in your life right now.. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." I thought.

After Riku had finished crying, he went upstairs to take a shower. I knew he just wanted some alone time so I left him to do what he needed. I finished cooking dinner, and I set it up on the table. I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now, and I didn't want to know. He must be hurting.. I wish I could take the pain away, but I know I never could. Just being here for him has to be enough for now..

Riku was walking around the house in denial. He was just there, and he tried to act normal. We had normal conversations and things like that but I knew he was hurting. Today was the day of the funeral. I was dressed up in a suit just like Riku was. We headed out to the funeral. It started to rain as soon as we arrived. The guests had already started to say things about Riku's dad. Riku and I sat down near the front.

Riku grabbed my hand. He didn't want to hold it, but he just wanted something to hold on to. It was ok with me if he needed that. I just let him hold my hand and squeeze it when he felt like it. There were a bunch of people who said nice things. They said that Riku's dad was kind. They said he was an adventurer and went on all types of adventures. Some said he used to joke about everything. A few people described how silly he used to look when he would pull up in a car that was twenty years old.

Everyone pretty much had something good to say. Riku didn't go up to speak about his father, and I didn't know why. Daichi didn't either. I wondered if maybe they just didn't have good things to say. After the burial, Riku and his brother faced each other. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, Daichi. Haven't seen you since you threw me off a bridge." Riku started.

"You're still holding on to that. Well, you were always childish with your grudges." Daichi sighed.

"I have a right to hold a grudge when you almost killed me." Riku returned.

"You were never going to learn to be a real man." Daichi said.

"And what does a real man consist of? Being heartless? That doesn't make you a man. It just makes you a monster." Riku told him.

"I'm not a monster because I live the classy life." Daichi replied.

"No. You're a monster because you gave up your compassion for the classy life." Riku scowled.

"You were always jealous of my success. You couldn't get over that me and dad were so close." Daichi said.

"I was never jealous of your success because you never had any. As a boy don't forget how bad you were at pretty much everything. You cheated your way up the line. And we both know damn well we didn't even know who dad was after mom died. It was just me and you before you turned into the devil himself." Riku explained.

"You sure as hell like to play it off like you were the perfect brother. You used to beat me until I was unconcsious." Daichi revealed.

"That's-"

"Stop it!" I said interrupting Riku, "Just stop damn it. You two are brothers! This is a funeral! You shouldn't fight like this anymore. Maybe there is a lot of bad blood between you, and maybe you won't ever have a good relationship. You should at least respect your father enough to stop your bickering. I know this isn't what he wanted. Don't fight on a day like this. Riku, I know you're better than that. Daichi, I don't know you, but I know you shouldn't be talking to your brother like that. Let's go home, Riku. I think we've all had enough for today."

With that, Riku walked off to the car, and Daichi went off on his own. I was glad I had stopped the fighting between them, but I shouldn't have had to. I wish they didn't fight so much. I got into the car, and Riku started to drive. For awhile he was silent, and I thought maybe he was mad at me.

"Thank you.." Riku said after the longest time.

"You don't have to thank me.." I told him.

"You helped me realize that what I was doing was immature. I shouldn't start fights with him. He is my brother." Riku explained.

"I get why you fight. He was pretty mean to you back in the day, but I just hate to see your relationship in tatters." I said.

"And I hate fighting. So let's just head straight home and we can cook dinner." He offered.

"That sounds nice." I agreed.

That's what we did. We headed home, and I started cooking a nice dinner. Me and Riku talked about things that made us happy so we could get away from the sadness of the evening. Riku had a little too much to drink during the night. He was sitting next to me on the couch. He grabbed my chin groggily, and he turned my face towards his.

"You look so cute, you know.." Riku said.

Then, he kissed me. Out of nowhere. I didn't see that coming in a million years, but I felt his lips against mine. I was ecstatic to feel the pleasure that would come from kissing him, but I also could barely enjoy it over the abundant taste of alchohol. It was a small kiss, and it didn't last long. After that, Riku fell asleep on my shoulder, and I knew he'd be passed out until morning. I was still sitting there blushing hard and still in shock.

I stood, and I slumped him around my neck. If he remembered, I'd talk to him about that kiss in the morning, but if not... I don't know what I'd do. I started to carry him up the stairs. Did I imagine it? Was I dreaming? It felt too real... Too good.. It couldn't have been a dream. I must be in heaven. That kiss might've been small.. but I've waited so long for something like this that I could care less. We made it to his bed, and I laid him down. I tucked him in as his hair fell to his mattress and pillow. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I made sure he would be comfortable, and I headed into my own room.

Just in case, I pinched myself. Not a dream. Maybe he really did kiss me. I fell asleep with my thoughts still buzzing around in my head. Let's see what tomorrow brings..

When I woke, I could hear Riku already downstairs eating breakfast. I stretched, and I got in the shower. I got dressed, and I put a towel over my hair to dry it off. I headed downstairs to find Riku sitting on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

I headed downstairs to find Riku sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Hiro! Good morning. I made some pancakes if you want some." He told me.

"Oh, thanks." I said walking into the kitchen and getting two of them, "So, Riku.. do you remember last night?"

"I remember driving home from the funeral, but not much else.. Why?" He asked.

"You got pretty drunk last night." I explained.

"Did I? That's not like me usually. I didn't even realize how much I drank." Riku said.

"That's ok. I carried you upstairs so you'd be comfortable." I said.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to go through all that trouble." Riku replied.

"I don't mind. You were pretty drunk.." I said suddenly remembering the feel of the kiss.

"Yeah.. I really don't remember anything. I think I remember waking up in the middle of the night, but other than that everything's gone. I really must've drank heavily." Riku noted.

"I guess.." I said slightly sad that he didn't remember our kiss at all.

I think it's better this way because it probably would've been awkward if he'd remembered it, but I feel like I'd have rather had it that way. All I had was this memory. He was drunk too so I don't even really think it counts since it doesn't mean anything. I want him to kiss me for real.. Maybe one day he will, and I'll wait until then.

I walked into the back room as Riku was at work again today. I didn't really know what there was to do, but I was craving a piano right now. I couldn't go another day without playing at least a small song. I sat down, and my hands just started playing a song I had heard once from a movie. I hadn't watched the movie in years, but I remember the opening song to it. I think the movie was called Spirited Away.

I used to fall asleep to that when I was just a little boy. My mom would always sing the ending to me, and she had a beautiful voice. My dad didn't always think that that was something a growing boy like me should watch such a movie, but I liked it so I didn't let him stop me. Anyway, I let my fingers dance, but since I barely remembered it.. I actually had to focus on the song without letting my mind get carried away.

Suddenly, my mind flashed back. I was about nine. I had known Riku for about two years then. I remember that I used to love playing at his house because he used to have all sorts of toys for me, and he bought a new one every week.

I loved that. One time, he was watching me while my dad was at work. He told me to get in his car, and we were going somewhere special. I got in the car, but I asked the whole way there where we were going. He didn't answer. Finally, we pulled up to a wide open field with a bunch of flowers.

It was like a dream as we sat down in the middle of the grass. I'll never forget what he said to me.

"I've never taken anyone to this place. It's my special place where I go sometimes to just be alone, but you mean a lot to me. So, I wanted to show you this place. Maybe you'll come here too someday...just like me. It won't be my special place anymore.. It'll be ours." He said as he ruffled my hair, and then he smiled brightly at me.

That's when I thought to myself... that Riku was the one I loved...

I snapped back to my fingers which continued to finish the last notes of the melody I had been playing. I let myself smile slightly at the memory. Things were so silly back then. I always thought that things would be different. I never thought that one day.. I'd be so in love with Riku that being in the same room as him made my heart want to burst with the love I felt..

I had been living with Riku for a full week now, and I told my dad I would stay another week so I could watch over Riku as he dealt with his dad's death. So, I still had time to spend with him. I started playing a song that was called 'River Flows In You'. It was a song I had only heard a few times, but my hands never forgot. It was a love song.

I flashed back to a time when I had been sick at Riku's. He had walked over to me while I laid down on his couch.

"Not feeling too well?" He asked.

"No.." I answered.

"Hold on.. I'll be right back.." He told me.

I waited for what seemed like forever before I finally saw Riku. He was carrying a littl bowl with him, and it had soup. He set it down for me.

"Soup always makes you feel better when you're sick." Riku explained smiling.

"T-Thank you.." I said taking a bite.

Riku always took care of me when I was sick. Even if he was busy, he would take time to check on me, and he'd make sure I was doing ok. He has such a kind heart. Even now, he still does.

I went back to focusing on my piano. I finished the song, and I just sat there. I had a lot of good memories with Riku. I always wondered if maybe.. he remembered those things too or if I'm just silly.

Even memories without Riku had started to surface. I remember when I had gotten off of my bus at the wrong stop since I was only in first grade. My parents were searching all over for me, and as it turns out, I was only about a block away from my home. It was nice that I hadn't gone too far.

I thought about the time I played outside in the rain for hours on end, and my mom told me I'd get sick. I loved the rain so I just told her that I wouldn't, and I kept on. But I did get sick, and I was sick for about a week. I still didn't regret spending all that time in the rain though.

"Hiro!" Ruki said surprising me and I fell out of my chair onto the floor.

"Damn... Sorry.. I didn't notice you were back." I explained rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry for scaring you... you clutz." He laughed.

"I'm not a clutz." I said defensively.

"You are, but it's cute." Riku told me and he walked into the kitchen.

I laid on the floor since I still hadn't stood.

"Cute, huh?" I thought.

I headed upstairs. I figured I should do some laundry since I had time to pass and all my clothes were upstairs.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up even though it wasn't a number that I recognized.

"Hello?" I asked in the the phone.

"Mr. Shikbane?" A woman asked.

"Yes, that's me." I answered.

"On behalf of the entire Concerto Federation, we would like to invite you to a glorious ball we are having next week. We're having this ball to show off the talent of the next generation of pianists, and we'd be honored if you'd show." The woman explained.

"Really? Uhm.. Yeah! I-I'd love to go! Thank you so much for the call." I exclaimed in utter shock.

"Details will be sent to you before the end of today." She said and she hung up.

I stood there not believing what I had heard... They wanted my talent at a fancy ball?! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was yet another way to get me to wear a suit. I was kind of excited, but things like this need a lot of talent. I just hope I can hit their mark. I wouldn't want them to regret inviting me especially when I'm so honored to go. I want to tell Riku about this right away!

I hurried about halfway down the stairs, but then I fell, and I hit my head on the floor which lay at the bottom of them. I was hurt really bad, but no blood as far as I could tell. Everything was blurry but after a few moments I heard Riku calling my name.

"Ri..." I said and that was the last thing I remember.

I had the worst headache when I woke, and I could still feel where I hit my head strongly. It had to have been quite the fall I took. I tried to open my eyes a little more, and when I did I found myself on Riku's couch, but my vision was still kind of blurry. I just looked around, and Riku was sitting right beside me with his hand on my wrist. He had his head down.

"Riku.." I mumbled.

"Hiro! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried! I thought... I thought maybe you weren't going to make it through this one.." He said sadly.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"Don't ever run down the stairs like that again!" Riku told me.

"Alright, I won't." I smiled.

"Promise me." He said.

"I promise." I agreed.

"What am I going to do with you..." Riku sighed but he had a small smile.

"Riku.. I was invited to play at a ball.." I told him.

"Really? That's so great!" Riku said.

"Yeah, I think it's tomorrow night." I explained happily, "I was so excited to tell you."

"I'm proud of you, Hiro." Riku smiled widely.

"Are you going to go?" I asked.

"How could I miss something like that?!" Riku asked.

The next day was the day of the ball. I remembered that I had left my suit at home. That meant I'd have to go see my dad. I should've gone to see him when he got home, but I didn't feel any need to. Me and my dad were never really close. We never had the best relationship especially when mom left. Anyway, we barely talked even when I was home.

I walked home. I figured it would give me time to think about everything. I had to admit I was nervous about this ball. I was excited that Riku said he'd go although I wish he was going as my date and not as a friend to support me. I know I can't blame him since he doesn't know how he feel, but... I'm going to tell him soon. It's too hard to not tell him that I love him. I'll tell him tonight... I have to...

I made it to my house. My dad wasn't even home which didn't surprise me. He rarely ever was. I headed to my room, and I grabbed my suit. I had about two hours and thirty minutes before the ball so there was no need to put it on right now, and I didn't want to walk back to Riku's house in it in case I got it dirty. I walked back to Riku's taking care to not mess up the suit. I walked in to find Riku sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ah, Hiro! Are you excited?! I am. I can't wait to see you preform." Riku exclaimed.

"I'm excited, but I'm a little nervous too.." I admitted blushing lightly.

"By the way, I have a business associate who's coming to pick me up so we can discuss things at work." He told me.

"The ball starts in two hours.." I said.

"I know, I know, and I'll be there, but I just wanted to get this out of the way first.

A woman walked in through Riku's garage.

"Ready to go, Ri?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled at her.

She was pretty with long blonde hair. She looked frail, but I could already tell she had a sharp attitude. She was defined, and that worried me. She kind of looked like Riku's ex wife..

"Alright, Hiro, I'm heading out. I'll head over to your concert on time don't worry, this is just a business call." He had said, but that seemed a lie to me.

Would he really head out with a woman like that on just business..? I had no idea, but I doubted it. Riku had always been good with girls so it's hard to believe this one wasn't into him. I didn't think they were going to talk about business either.. What if it's a date!? Damn.. I was going to tell Riku how I feel...but if he's going on a date then maybe he's looking for some girl who can make him happy.

Of course. I don't know why I thought I had a chance with him. Now, he'll be so caught up in her that he probably won't have time for the concert. I guess I'm going alone then. This is a nightmare. I went upstairs, and I showered. I continued to worry more and more with every passing minute that those two were making out or doing something that I should've done with Riku. Not her. I already hate her, and I have no idea who she is. I got out of the shower, and I dried my hair. I imagined the things those two could be doing right now. I got dressed in my suit, and I had thirty minutes to go. I must've really let my mind run wild and taken my time if there was only thirty minutes left. I hate this.. I walked into the back room, and I figured I should play a few piano songs so that I could get warmed up. I didn't even know what song I should play.

I wanted to play a song that I could really get into, and a song that I could feel. This concert was so important for me. It could open up so many different opportunities for me. I wanted to play a song that blew them away. A song I could connect with.

I picked another song from a movie called Howl's Moving Castle. It was called the Merry-Go-Round of Life I think. I thought that that was the one song that I could really think about on an emotional level. It made me feel good to play a song like that. It felt as if I was telling everyone how I felt without using any words. That was the song I was going to play.


	7. Chapter 7

That was the song I was going to play.

I got in Riku's car since he had been picked up in that woman's. I drove down to the place where the ball was going to take place. I walked in, and I was greeted by many people. Someone in this federation must be talking big about me. Everyone wanted to introduce themselves and where they worked. I felt.. like a celebrity almost. This had never happened before. A bunch of pro pianists were there too. I felt a twinge of nervousness, but I was excited to show them how I play.

I hung out with a group of guys and few girls who talked all music. It was a little bit of gossip about others at the party, but it mostly was them explaining their own experiences with the concerts they had. I talked with them for awhile until I was called to the grand piano in the room. The piano was on a stage, and the instrument was beautiful. It was made from a black wood with keys that sparkled white. It was the most majestic piano I would ever play on.

Everyone in the room looked at me as I approached it. There was an announcer that explained who I was although I'm pretty sure everyone knew. I sat down, and I put the sheet music for my song on the stand. I took a deep breath as all eyes are on me. My hands touched the keys for the first time, and it felt right. Like I belonged to this piano.

I started to play my song. It wasn't hard for me, but this one meant a lot. It told of my feeling of guilt for never having told Riku how I feel. It showed how deep my love was and also how strong my jealousy was. This song made me feel free. I played with all my heart and soul. I made sure I hit every note perfectly with not a single mistake. This had to be good. The song lasted only a few minutes, but the story it told felt like a lifetime.

Then, I hit the last notes, and I finished. The whole room clapped in complete awe as I stood from the piano to bow. The announcer explained even his own astonishment. I felt proud of myself for having blown everyone away even if I had done it alone. I walked down from the piano and was praised by many different people. I was tyring to make my way to the exit because I just wanted to rest now without distraction. I had almost made it.. when I saw Riku standing there waiting for me. He was clapping too with a smile on his face.

I walked over to him without emotion. I didn't know how to feel right then. Riku pulled me into a hug.

"You did so great! It was beautiful! I'm so proud!" He said as he squeezed me without me hugging him back.

"Uh... I have to go to the bathroom.." I said, and I started walking in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as Riku turned around, I ran. I ran so fast through the crowds, and I went towards the exit. I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to leave. Now. I burst through the back door, and I was surprised to see how empty everything was. All the shops had closed down for the night, and there was no one on the streets. No eyes or cars to observe me. It was dead silent. I ran down the streets as fast as my feet would carry me.

Who the hell did he think he was!? Yeah, I love him, and he's been the only one for me for a long time, but when I needed him tonight he had broken his promise. He said he'd be there, and he wouldn't be late. He was there, and he held up that end, but he only got there at the last second. I wanted him to take me there, and cheer me on. I wanted him to blow off work and tell me that I was more important.

I wanted to be his and only his. I never wanted him to find a girl that could make him happy because I was the one who wanted to make him happy the most. I ran and ran down the empty streets. I panted hard as my stomach started to cramp. I couldn't stop running. I kept on until I was sure my lungs would burst. I guess in a way I was working off my frustration.

I finally stopped, and I slumped against a wall panting. I had run at least ten blocks away from the ball. I didn't mean to leave so early, but I was just so frustrated. Why can't I be the most important thing in his life? That's all I've ever wanted. I had so many ideas.

Me and Riku would grow old together, and we'd be the kind of couple that had the strongest love. A love that was unbreakable. I sat there in the silence as I regained my breath. I decided I'd start walking. I walked down the back roads of the city since no one took those, and Riku would never find me. I walked and walked. I looked up into the sky to see that the moon was only a tiny sliver. The clouds partly covered it, and the night looked mysterious.

The light breeze ruffled my hair. I knew where I was going, but I had no idea how long it would take me to get there. It was only about nine in the evening right now so I had plenty of time anyway. I tried not to think about Riku. I was already upset, and there was no use in just getting more upset than I already was. My pace was slow. I looked out for the place I was looking for. I had to walk for a little while before I could get there.

I wanted to make it to that place before dawn or before anyone could find me. I just wanted quiet for awhile to be alone with my thoughts. With the pace I was walking right now, it almost felt like I would never get there. I walked and walked for at least two hours. Finally, I made it. I made it to that field of flowers where Riku took me all those years ago. I hadn't been here since, but I had remembered the way. I remembered what it felt like to be here. I sat down in the grass, and for a second, all was quiet. Not a single noise was being made. No birds, bugs, people,cars, not anything. I was happy to have the silence actually.

I had a perfect view of the moon, and as I looked up into the sky I felt my throat tighten. I cried. I couldn't help myself. I cried hard. So hard it shook my whole body. Damn it. Why am I such a kid about these things? Why can't all this pain just go away? I don't understand why I have to love Riku. There are so many other people out there that I could go for, but yet it's him. If I didn't have to love him..then I wouldn't.

I want to make him happy. I want to be the only one for him. I want him to take care of me when I'm sick. Hug me when I'm sad. I want him to do all those cute things that other couples do, but I'm not even strong enough to tell him how I feel. He didn't even care enough to blow off work for something that was the most important thing I've ever done.

What was I going to do now? I don't want to see him, but I left all my things at his house. This night couldn't get much worse. I stopped crying, and I sighed. The only thing I could do was lay down. You know.. despite everything being really crappy right now.. I did good tonight! I played the piano better than I ever have. I have to try and at least be happy I did that. With or without Riku, I did my best tonight. I'm proud of myself.

Even though I'm mad at him.. when Riku said he was proud of me.. I was so happy. I just felt like I couldn't be happier. Those words made my heart skip a beat. I know Riku will find his way home. He has his car keys on him so he'll be fine. It was about twelve in the morning now. I looked around at the flowers in the light of the moon. This place was like a heaven.

I laid down, and soon, I fell asleep. I had slept until morning, but to me it felt like only seconds. I woke up to something pawing at my nose. It felt like baby paws, and when I looked, it was a baby red fox. It was looking at me as it patted my nose. I picked it up, and it mewed with happiness. I just let it sit in my arms as I pet it. I realized that I was still in the field. I wondered what time it was, but I was too tired to check.

The baby fox kept pawing at my arm. It was so playful that I laughed. This was the cutest baby ever. I petted it as it yawned. Finally, the baby fox got out of my arms, and it trotted away back to its home. I was already in a better mood than before. I remembered that I had to walk home now. I stood, and I began the long trek home.

Maybe I had overreacted a little bit, but I still felt hurt by Riku. I could just talk to him about it, but I always feel so stupid about these things. He's going to want to know where I am and where I've been. I suddenly remembered I still had my suit on. I continued to walk as I saw that today there was many people walking around. My hair was probably a mess, and everything else, but I could care less right now. I was just trying to get home.

Eventually, I walked in the door. Riku ran over to the door, and when he saw me, he hugged me tightly. I just sighed.

"Hiro! I was so worried about you. I spent hours looking for you. I was afraid something happened.." He said.

"I'm.. fine.." I replied plainly.

"Where did you go?" Riku asked me.

"I..." I just said.

"I guess it doesn't matter." He said.

He stopped, and he started pushing on my body.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm not hurt. I was just clearing my head." I told him.

"Why did you run off?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You know, last night meant everything to me.." I started.

"I know.." He said confused.

"And the one person I wanted to be there for me was you!" I said falling to me knees and sitting on the floor, "But you couldn't even do that. You had to put work before me, and do you have any idea how that feels?! You didn't get there until the latest possible minute..."

I cried. I couldn't hold my emotions back. Riku stood shocked for a moment.

"Hiro... I'm sorry.. I didn't know I'd hurt you this bad.. I saw your whole performance though. I didn't miss the song you played." Riku said sitting next to me.

"I wanted to do my best for you, but I didn't even know if you were going to be there or not!" I cried holding onto him.

Riku just let me cry as he held me tightly. He leaned into my ear.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered.

When I stopped crying, me and Riku had dinner together. I'm glad everything worked out.. I guess telling him how I felt helped me, but I still wasn't able to tell him that I loved him yet. I just needed awhile longer.

"How was your date?" I asked him at dinner.

"Date?" He returned.

"With the blonde." I replied.

"That was just business." He laughed.

"I doubt that.." I said.

"She's pretty, but she's been married for two years now. Plus, she's a bully." He said laughing.

"Oh.." I said blushing at how silly I had been to think the two were dating.

"I'm not looking right now. Just waiting for the right person to come along." He said smiling slightly.

I hope that's me...

"I'll try my best." I laughed and then stopped when I realized what I just said.

"Hm?" Riku asked.

"Um.. I'll try my best too start cooking more.. I've been getting lazy." I saved.

"That's alright. I don't mind." He laughed.

I sighed quietly. I need to get better at this sort of thing..

The house phone rang as we ate. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Don't worry, that's my ex wife. I'll just let the answering machine get it." Riku explained.

"Riku! You ass. Pick up the phone. I know you're at home. Anyway, I'll be coming over tomorrow to drop off some things so make sure you don't have any plans although you won't anyway, you bum." She said.

Then, the call ended.

"Charming, isn't she?" Riku laughed.

"She sounds really awful.." I noted.

"Yeah, she always sounds like that." Riku told me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, she always sounds like that." Riku told me.

We laughed and continued to eat dinner. I had only seen his ex wife a few times, and she was nice to me, but she was the worst to Riku. She used to drink a lot so half the time she couldn't even talk right. I remembered how much I used to dislike her because of the way she treated Riku. He didn't deserve anything like that.

The next morning, I got up kind of late. For some reason, I was exhausted. I looked at the time to find it was only ten in the morning. I walked downstairs where Riku was sitting on his couch watching some show. I sat down next to him.

"I wonder what time Satan is going to drop by." Riku laughed.

"She didn't say when, but it probably won't be long now." I said smirking.

"I don't know. She can get so distracted that she may not even get here until tonight, but the less I have to see of her the better." Riku explained.

"I wonder what she's dropping off." I said.

"Yeah, me too. I hope it's not just an excuse to yell at me some more. She does that sometimes." Riku sighed.

"God, I hate her so much." I told him.

"Don't we all. I feel bad for the poor man she ran off with. He must be really desperate to take her." Riku smiled.

"Probably." I agreed.

For awhile me and Riku watched tv, but then we decided to head to the grocery store. Riku thought that maybe if we were at the store long enough then we'd miss his ex wife's visit. We walked through the isles grabbing the things we needed. I was actually surprised at how fast we had run out of some things. Me and Riku found stupid things to laugh at though like middle schoolers who walked around like they were the bosses here. I loved it when kids were confident about those things. They don't even know half of it.

We headed out of the store, and back to the car. When we got home, we saw that there was another car in the driveway.

"Damn..." Riku said and I knew it had to be her car.

We walked in the house with a few bags of groceries. As soon as we did, there was Hana. She had dyed her hair to a blood red and her eyes were as brown as they had ever been. She stood in a type of business dress which showed off her high heels. She looked like a secretary from hell if I've ever seen one. She had the kind of face that almost seemed frozen in a constant scowl.

"Riku! I told you to be here when I got here!" She yelled.

"Can you just shut the hell up for a second?! Jeez, I just want to put my groceries away." Riku mumbled.

"You're such an idiot! I should've known you can't do anything right." Hana replied.

Riku walked into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter, and I did the same as Hana continued to spout insults.

"You're the same as when I divorced you!" Hana called.

"Well, you've definitely changed. Tell me, when exactly did you sell your soul. Oh wait, you never had one!" Riku returned.

"And you've got the biggest heart, don't you!?" She yelled.

"At least, I've been decent throughout this whole divorce crap while you've been screwing some other loser!" Riku told her.

"At least, I found someone else! You haven't been with a single woman since I left you. I guess you've lost your touch!" Hana insulted.

"I still have my touch, but I just don't want another relationship like ours so I stay out of it!" Riku exclaimed.

"If that's the excuse you want to use, then fine." Hana said, "You're just getting too old and no one wants to be with you!"

That type of fighting went on for hours. Every time it seemed they got louder and louder. For awhile, I almost thought it would never end. I waited it out. The two stood in the kitchen and yelled. I put the groceries away, and I tried to clean a little bit. Finally, I walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up!" I yelled standing in front of Riku.

"Hiro..." She said almost shocked.

"You know what? I get that you two have some issues, and the divorce was hard. That doesn't give you any right to insult him. Riku is one of the nicest guys I've ever known, and he's never done anything to purposely hurt someone else. Maybe he made some mistakes or whatever that helped push you two to the limit, but you did too. You can't just blame everything on him when he's tried so hard to make your relationship work. So, even if you two are divorced and bitter, I don't want to hear another insult towards Riku!" I yelled, "Leave whatever you wanted to drop off, and go back to your new guy."

Hana stood there in shock just like Riku. I couldn't even believe what I just said, but I was in the heat of the moment. Finally, I ran out the door, and I drove off in one of Riku's cars. He always had a second one parked in front of his house, but I couldn't remember why. I just drove. I wanted to go back to that special place, and I did. I got there in about a half hour.

I sat down in the grass, and I was still in shock. I was glad I had at least said something. I was hoping that they weren't still fighting after that. I yelled at Hana pretty badly, but I just got so sick of her. All she ever did was blame Riku for what happened, but that didn't make any sense to me. I just wanted to stop that for a little while so Riku could have a break.

I saw that the flowers were especially pretty, and my mood brightened quickly. I just sat there breathing in the fresh air trying to think positively. Suddenly, I heard someone walk up behind me. No one was ever here so for a second I was worried. I turned around to see Riku. He sat down next to me.

"I knew I'd find you here." He said.

"Sorry.." I told him.

"Don't worry." He smiled.

"I just didn't want her to put you down any more." I explained.

"I know." He assured.

We sat in silence for awhile as my heart pounded.

"You know... This reminds me of the first time you took me here.." I said.

"Yeah, I remember that." He laughed.

"I haven't been here in awhile, but this is still our special place.." I blushed.

"I'm glad you still call it that." He replied.

"I always will.." I said.

"Hiro.." He asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Why did you... why did you stand up for me? You fought really hard to get her to stop insulting me.. I'm just.. wondering why." Riku explained.

"Because.. I love you." I said and suddenly blushed at having just said that out loud.

Oh no.. Did I..? I think I just confessed.. I glanced over at Riku for a second to see him, and he seemed calm. My heart was racing so fast. Please, Riku, say it back. Tell me you love me. Tell me you want to be with me. I was still freaking out when Riku put his arm around me.

"Ah, Hiro, always so direct." He said pulling me closer.

We just kind of sat there for awhile, but I didn't know what he meant by that. Did he love me or was that a rejection? I don't know.. Should I have told him? I don't know. I was worried, but I was glad that I did. I was happy I got those feelings off of my chest even if I didn't know how he felt. I just wish I had done it sooner, but better late than never. Even if I'm rejected, I want him to know how I feel.

The silence was long, but then finally... Riku looked at me. He smiled, and then... he kissed me. Softly, but enough that I felt it. For a moment, it was just bliss. I felt like I was on top of the world. He had kissed me even though he was sober. I guess I just couldn't help myself. All of the feelings I had kept hidden for so long came out, and he had felt the same way this whole time.

He put his hand on my cheek, and he kissed me harder. I kissed him back putting my hand on his cheek. I wanted him more than I'd like to admit. We continued to kiss as he pushed me onto the ground. I was blushing harder than I had in awhile. Riku was such a good kisser. He broke the kiss.

"We should head back to the house." Riku laughed.

"Y-yeah.." I agreed sitting up.

We walked back to the car and we headed home. My lips almost burned with the feel of his. I was sure I was asleep. Riku seemed unphased. He just drove home like he did everytime. We walked inside, and I didn't know what to do. I was lost when it came to these kinds of things. Riku walked over to the couch and sat down. I had so many questions, but I just walked upstairs.

(Riku's P.O.V)

It had been two days since Hiro had confessed to me. The memory was still fresh in my mind. I hadn't been able to hold back when he told me he loved me. I had waited a long time to hear those words. I know it was wrong. He's my best friend's son, but I can't help that. I remember when I first knew I loved him. He was young. Maybe thirteen, I think. It was my birthday, and he baked me a cake all by himself.

It was a beautiful chocolate cake that he had learned to bake from his dad. Back then, his life was complicated. I remember that his father and mother fought viciously. They were unhappy. His dad kicked her out of the house, and she had gone to live with a friend for awhile. Hiro didn't know about any of that so he was as happy as ever.

He was determined to make my birthday special. Hiro was always one of the sweetest boys I knew. He brought the cake out to me as I sat at the table.

"That looks delicious." I told him.

"I hope so.. I worked really hard!" He announced.

I sat down with him and we ate that cake together. Hiro didn't have a present for me, but I didn't need one.

"This cake is fantastic." I complimented, "It's sweet."

"I wanted it to be as sweet as you are... even though that's not possible." Hiro said smiling and eating his cake.

I chuckled softly, and I blushed as lightly as ever. A boy this small was able to make my heart race. I had just been divorced by my wife, but Hiro came over often to help out. I knew that having him around would lighten up the room. He was always doing his best to impress me, and he never failed.

He would compose a lot of music which he said had been just for me. He was talented, and I loved that about him. He really clung to me, and even now he still does. I knew he loved me. I knew because he had told me once before. It was a long time ago. Hiro's probably forgotten by now, but I remember it like yesterday. It was the cutest thing.

He had been nine. He was playing the piano trying to show me how well he had gotten. Even then he was becoming quite the young pianist. He played for awhile, and then we sat in the backyard to relax.

He was so young that when he sat in the chair, his feet didn't even come close to the floor. He was so short back then that I think he only reached up to my waist. We always said he'd be that tall forever, and he'd take after his mom. Hiro started to grow quickly though, and we was much taller within the next few years.

"Takiyama?" Hiro asked.

"What is it?" I replied.

He stared at me with those big eyes of his.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked me.

I was still married to my wife then, but we had already been distant. We had almost not even talked.

"No, why?" I asked in return.

"I don't know.." He blushed.

"Do you love someone?" I tried.

"Yep." He answered confidently.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's you, silly." He said smiling.

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's you." He replied.

"As a friend?" I asked him.

"Nope. I really love you." He told me.

"You don't mean that." I said only because I had caught so off guard.

"You bet I do, and trust me, one day I'm going to show you how much I love you. I'll love you forever." He said with a wide grin.

"We'll see." I laughed.

From then on, I had just assumed he'd forgotten the whole thing. He never said another word to me about it, and I'd seen him go on dates with people before so I figured he was over it. I was so occupied with everything in my life that I never really gave it a second thought, but he had finally done it.

He kept his pact to love me, and he's shown me in more ways than one. Now, he just confessed to me a second time. Since he's older now, I figured that he can't lie about it twice. So, I let myself love him back. I always have, but now that I know for sure, I want him to know too. He drives me crazy.

Hiro was the cutest little boy who always tried his best at everything. His specialty was the piano. I had almost forgotten the reason I got that piano, but I still remember it. Hana used to play when she was young so when we got married she bought one for the house. I had kept it in shape and tuned. She'd come home and for hours the house would be filled with the sound of music.

Since she left, none of the keys had been touched, but I continued to make sure it was still ok. When I heard those first notes being played, I walked in to see who it was. There was little Hiro. He sat at the piano, and I just sighed of relief. It was nice to hear the familiar sound. I had never learned to play myself so I had no use for it. I almost threw it out, but when Hiro started to play, I knew I'd have to keep it.

Hiro always kind of reminded me of myself when I was young. I lived in a medium sized house. I wasn't poor or anything. My job was really just to get through school. I always worked hard to keep my grades up. When I was finished with my work, it was my responsibility to also make sure Daichi was ok in school. I had to be his tutor.

I guess I didn't mind, but there were times when I would've done anything else but be around him. Me and him fought often and over little things. We were typical brothers, but I watched out for him. We used to go on all sorts of crazy adventures, and we got into all types of trouble.

Our life was normal except for our parents who fought all the time. The house always smelled like smoke, and my dad was never pleased about it. He used to yell, and he'd hit her sometimes, but rarely. They used to threaten each other with terrible things, and me and Daichi would try hard to block it out.

Mom went into the hospital, and we found out she had cancer. We knew it was coming, but you never want to hear that news. We weren't even allowed to see her. Dad said he'd kick us out if we did. We stayed away, but we thought of her often. Dad became a drunk, and mom passed. It was just me and Daichi for awhile. I got a job, and so did he.

We were able to get a small apartment where we lived together. We got loans out so we could go to school and made it through college. That's when Daichi turned. He pushed me off that bridge, and I hadn't seen him until dad's funeral. He wanted to go into politics, and he lost all the compassion he had. It was tough for the both of us, but especially him.

I tried to help him as much as I could, but I had a lot on my plate. Finally, I started working at a marketing business. I rose to the top quickly, and I was paid handsomely. I bought the house I live in now, and I met Hana.

Me and her clicked almost instantly. However, she was a party girl. We fought over that many times. She wouldn't be home for days at a time. Probably sleeping with many other guys. I stayed home and worried until finally she left. She packed up her things, and told me she was moving in with another man. I got the divorce papers the next day.

I met Hiro's dad while I was going through my divorce. We were friends in a week and best friends in a month. We did everything together for awhile, but he had his job. His hours got weird, and they changed every week. I barely saw him. However, whenever he was free he would bring his son over. Me and him would have a beer, and Hiro would play in the living room.

I heard about Hiro's troubles from his dad and how things weren't so well between him and his wife. That's why I bought him everything I could so at least he had some sort of an escape. I wanted to shield him from his home so I kept him with me most of the time. That's also probably why him and his dad don't talk much because Hiro was never really around him.

I watched Hiro for days at a time until things cooled down with his parents, and I was happy to. Hiro and I made a lot of good memories during those times. I would rather him remember the times we spent together than the bad times at his house when he was alone.

I sat on the couch lost in my own thoughts when Hiro came and sat down next to me. I looked over at him with a smile.

"Riku.." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So...a-are we...t-together...?" He asked, "I don't want to be pushy or anything... I-I just d-didn't know..."

"Hiro, we're together." I answered and I kissed him.

He was so cute and innocent that I could barely keep myself under control, and I didn't want to. I thought that I want things to always be like this..


	9. Chapter 9

(Hiro's P.O.V)

Riku left for work in the morning, and I sat on the stairs for a second. I was still shocked by everything. I was so worried all this time for no reason because he loved me back. I guess I should've just went for it, but I'm glad I did. Riku said he'd be gone for most of the day. I sat around and watched tv. There was nothing for me to do. I had to go back to school tomorrow. That kind of sucked. I'd also have to go get more clothes if I was going to stay at Riku's for awhile longer.

I was just going to say that Riku needed all the help he could get around the house so I could have an excuse. I started cooking lunch for myself and I played a bit of piano for an hour. Other than that the day was just boring. Finally, Riku came home. It was about six in the evening. He walked in with a smirk I'd never seen before.

"Hey, Hiro, can you go get me my phone? I left it upstairs in my room probably by my bed." He said.

"Sure." I said heading upstairs.

I searched all over the room, but I couldn't find it. I heard Riku walk in.

"I couldn't find it. Are you sure you left it here?" I asked walking over to him.

"Get on the bed." He said as he pulled off his tie.

"H-huh?" I asked blushing.

"You heard me." He said pushing me onto the bed.

"R-Riku...W-what's going on?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing." He said.

I adjusted myself into the pillows. Riku hovered above me. He smiled at me gently and leaned down to kiss me. I tilted my head up to meet him halfway, and when our lips touched, it felt like fireworks were erupting from our joined lips. He started to move his lips faster, and I tried to match his speed. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to me.

He gasped when he was pulled closer so suddenly, so I took the opportunity to put my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues met and I could taste everything on his mouth. Toothpaste, mouthwash, last nights dinner, and a hint of something I can't describe. Maybe that was just the taste of Riku.

I felt Riku's hands slither up under my shirt. His cold fingers brushed over my nipples, and I gasped into his mouth.

"Does it feel good, Hiro?" Riku mumbled as he pulled away from our kiss.

"Yes..D-do it again?"

Riku didnt say anything, he just pulled my shirt over my head and kissed down my stomach. Riku's fingers teased one of my nipples, while he sucked the other.

My breathing started quickening, and I became painfully aware of the bulge in my pants. My hands went down from Riku's neck to my belt so I could unbuckle it and pull my pants down to my knees. Once I did I felt immediately better and my boner wouldn't hurt in my pants anymore.

Riku stopped what he was doing, and he looked down at my crotch. I blushed slightly at the attention given to the chub I was sporting. Then I noticed the tent he had in his pants as well. I quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his knees, too, while I shimmied my pants lower, until I could kick them off. Riku discarded his pants as well, and we were both there in our underwear.

"Hiro, I want you naked." Riku said me after a moment of just looking at each other.

I gulped but I wanted him.

Riku smiled at that. He pulled his underwear down all the way and kicked them off. He followed that motion by taking his shirt off as well. My eyes widened when I saw how well endowed he was. It made my mouth water, and I hadn't realized I was staring until I felt my underwear being pulled down and tossed to the floor. My blush grew even more at us being out in the open like this.

Riku lowered himself down to my hardening dick, and his face was right above it. He blew some air on it lightly, which made me twitch my thighs and gasp loudly.

"Riku..w-would you..suck it?" I asked him unsurely, because I had never done anything like this before.

Riku smirked and blew air on it once again. "Anything for you, Hiro."

Riku put one hand on my shaft, and the other on my thigh. He gave my tip a kiss and then put it all in his mouth. I gripped the sheets tightly as he swallowed more and more of my cock into his mouth. At this point I was fully erect. He moved the hand on my shaft so he could fit my whole dick in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, and he licked along my shaft while he bobbed. His now free hand moved to tease my balls. My breathing quickened even more, and I knew I would be close soon. I put my hands on his hand and guided his head lower.

Riku made a little noise in the back of his throat, vibrating on my dick. I moaned softly at that. Riku kept sucking, and then he nearly swallowed my whole length. He was deepthroating me like a pro. I threw my head back and moaned again, louder this time. His mouth and tongue and everything felt so good around my cock. I could feel myself reaching my limit.

"Riku I'm gonna come!" I cried out.

He pulled back so that only my tip was in his mouth as I released my load into his mouth. It was the best orgasm I've ever had. I'd masturbated before, but this was a whole different experience. When I finished I was panting. I looked down at Riku and I saw he had swallowed, and was wiping the saliva off of his chin.

Riku crawled up over my head and whispered in my ear, "Hiro, do you want me inside you?"

My heart raced. Of course I wanted that. How do I say that without sounding desperate? "I-uh..yes, Riku..."

Riku kissed the shell of my ear, and moved away from me to lean over the side of the bed. I checked out his ass while he did that, and after a few moments he came back up and showed me what he got. Lube and a condom. So that was where he stashed his stuff. I'll make sure to remember that for next time.

Riku uncapped the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hands and warmed it up. He leaned down and began kissing me. I eagerly met his speed with my own lips. His first finger slipped down between my legs, and he began teasing my entrance. I jumped slightly and gasped softly into his mouth, not breaking the kiss, though. His finger entered me, and he began to pump it in and out of me. I squirmed around a bit, trying to get comfortable. After a minute it started to feel less weird.

"Another?" Riku asked against my lips.

I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath. My cock was already starting to get hard. I bet he was even more stiff than I was, given that he'd had his boner since we started out here.

Riku's second finger slipped into my hole, and I groaned. I felt like i was being filled so much. I imagined how Riku's massive cock would feel inside of me, and I moaned softly at the thought.

Riku started to scissor the two fingers in my ass, spreading me wider. I broke the kiss so I could clench my eyes shut and lean my head on his shoulder.

Riku kissed my head and stroked my hair with his free hand. "Just one more, Hiro."

I nodded my head. I prepared myself for the third finger coming. Riku added it, and I grabbed his shoulders. As he stretched me, I moved around a little to get more comfortable with the size. Riku mumbled words of apology for the pain, saying it would get better once his dick is inside. His fingers moved around and curled inside me. That's when he hit my spot. I moaned loudly, louder than all the other times. The sensation I was feeling was incredible. His fingers curled once more and he hit it again. I moaned again, and my cock grew harder.

"Does it feel good now?" Riku asked me, his hot breath tickling my ear.

I groaned. "Yes, yes! Do it again, please!"

Riku chuckled softly. "You will feel it again soon. Do you think you're ready for me to put it in?"

I panted a little. "Yes, Riku. I'm ready."

He took the condom from where he set it down and ripped it open. He was taking it out of the wrapping when I took it from him. I wanted to put it on him myself, and to lube him up as well.

"May I..?" I looked up at him and blushed, a little embarrassed by my request.

Riku nodded his head. "Please."

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly at his answer to my request. I stretched the condom over his length, making sure to brush my fingers against his cock. He groaned at the contact to his previously ignored penis. I found the lube bottle and squirted a sufficient amount onto my fingers, and took his dick in my hands and coated it. Riku moaned loudly, and his cock twitched in my hands. I finished the job and leaned back into the pillows, and spread my legs out. Riku licked his lips and took in the sight of me. I felt less embarrassed now that I'd gotten used to being looked at like that. I wiggled my ass a little, to get his attention back to the task at hand.

Riku pulled his gaze away from my body and looked me in the eyes, and smiled. "Sorry, you just look so cute like this. I can't wait to be inside of you."

"Then go ahead," I replied. Feeling a little bold, I winked at him for good measure.

Riku moaned at the sight of me. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted them higher, so that my ass could meet up with his dick. He placed it at my entrance, and looked at me. I nodded at him, knowing that he was asking for permission to enter. His cock slid into me, and I gasped at the feeling. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good. My eyes clenched shut and I reached up to grab the pillows around my head. He kept pushing in, deeper, and his dick felt even bigger when it was inside of me. At last, he was in all the way. I moved around a bit so I could adjust to his size.

"You can m-move now," I told him once I felt comfortable enough.

Riku started thrusting into me at a slow pace, slow enough that I could get used to the feeling. My hands moved from the pillows to his forearms, clutching him as a signal to go faster. His pace quickened, and moans started spilling from his mouth. The sound of his moans made me moan in response.

Riku lifted me up higher on him so he could move quicker, easier. He thrust in deeper with every movement. I moaned loudly when he hit my spot again. Every thrust he made hit my spot, and I threw my head back, relishing in the pleasure he gave me. My cock started to drip in precome. Riku's hand moved from my hip to my dick and started jerking me, timing every thrust to every pump he gave me. Every sensation I was feeling made my body tingle, made the sweat drip from my forehead. I looked at Riku's face and saw his mouth was open as he made these hot sex noises. The very sight of him made me groan. I started to push back into his thrusts, meeting him every time.

Riku threw his head back and cried out, "Hiro, I'm going to come!"

He gave a last few jerky thrusts and jerks of his hand, and then he came inside of me. His face when he finished was pure bliss, and it made me come as well, and I cried out his name as my juices spilled out over my stomach and his hand. Riku laid the rest of my body back on the bed and pulled out of me and took off the condom, discarding it in the trash can next to his bed. We were both panting and sweating at this point.

Riku laid down next to me, pulling me close to him.

"You're good." He smirked.

"T-thank you..." I stuttered having just had the best sex ever.

Riku laughed a little and he brought me closer. I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke finding myself alone in Riku's room. I thought he was downstairs I stood from the bed quickly and I fell to the floor. Damn him. My hips were so sore I could barely walk. I stopped. Me and Riku... D-did it last night... That was going to take some getting used to... Last night was my first.. I hope there will be a second. It took me awhile to get dressed but I did and finally made it downstairs. Riku had made breakfast, and it was only nine in the morning.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.." I said sitting at the table.

We ate together, and I think it was only awkward for me. I don't really know why, but I was self conscious. I mean, he had just seen me completely naked, and I'd seen him! He was hotter than I imagined.. and ... bigger too.. I got ready, and I headed to school. Riku offered to drive me, but I decided I'd walk. I wondered how much work I would get even though this would be the first day back from spring break.

I walked in to my class, and I started setting my things on my desk. A bunch of guys walked over to me. They were friends I usually hung out with at school.

"Yo, Shikibane! What's going on?" One of them asked me.

"Oh, nothing much. Hating being back in school for sure." I laughed.

"I heard Ichita-chan has been looking out for you." My friend, Shou, said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Don't really know. I think some girls said she was watching to see if you had another girl besides her you wanted to be with. She was so hurt when you rejected her." Hiroto said.

"So she's stalking me now?" I asked.

"Not really, but kind of." Shou said.

"That's kind of creepy.." I said.

"She just can't get over you, but hey can you blame her." Hiroto laughed.

"Maybe not." I laughed with them.

I suddenly got a text. I checked to see it was from Shin. He had been my best friend ever since we were kids. He went to this school to, but he moved away so he could study abroad for three years or something like that. He said he'd be here this afternoon, and he was wondering if I'd pick him up. I quickly said yes. I'm sure Riku would drive me or even if he didn't I could drive one of his cars by myself.

School started a few minutes after that. I was so excited to see Shin. it had been a long time. I was happy for him when he left.

*Flashback*

"So.. this is it." Shin had said as we sat in the airport.

"I know.." I said somberly.

"I'm going to miss you.. We've been friends for a long time now.." He said.

"I can't even count the years now." I joked.

"Damn.. It's sad when I think about leaving." He said getting serious again and standing up.

I stood up, and I hugged him. I saw the plane land so the passengers could board. Then, the intercom announced the loading of passengers for his plane. I didn't want to let him go from my arms.

"Then don't think about leaving, think about coming back." I tried soothing him.

"Yeah, I will. We'll hang out when I get back, ok?" He asked hugging me back.

"Sure, we will." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I replied.

He finally let me go, and he waved as he got onto the plane. I waved back to him, but I felt sad. I wanted to be happy he was leaving to follow his dreams and go to London to spend three years, but I was going to miss him. It was going to be awhile before we saw each other again. Usually, we would've kept in touch, but he was so busy with school that I think he just forgot sometimes. I understood though that he had things to do.

Anyway, I was so excited to see him. I thought back on the first day we met. I had climbed up this huge tree, but I was scared to get back down. Of course, the tree wasn't more than a few feet tall, but it was big to me at the time. I tried to climb down safely, but I fell. I skinned my knee to make it worse. This boy with chesnut brown hair and navy blue eyes walks over to me.

I had tears in my eyes from my knee hurting, and he kneeled down next to me. He handed me a tissue.

"Stop crying, you won't be able to play it off like you're cool if you cry like that." He said.

"Play it off like I'm cool?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, if you tell everyone you climbed that tree, then they are going to think you're awesome, but if you cry then they'll think you're a baby." He said.

It was just a kid thing. We all wanted to look cool. I wiped my eyes.

"Ok, senpai.." I replied.

"Now, stand up." He told me standing too.

We stood, and we walked over to his house to play. We only played a few games before I had to go, but we had fun. From then on, we played together everyday that we got the chance. I called him senpai from then on mostly because he was a few months older, but also because I respected him more than most people.

I waited and waited, but it seemed the clock stood still. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Finally, the bell rang. A few of my friends wanted to chill, but I had to go. I ran to Riku's house. I burst in the door panting heavily. I put my stuff down, and I sat on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

I burst in the door panting heavily. I put my stuff down, and I sat on the couch.

"Hiro, what's going on?" Riku asked.

"My best friend is coming backfrom London today, and I'm going to pick him up from the airport." I explained.

"Really? That should be exciting." Riku smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him." I responded.

I waited very patiently, kind of, until it was time to go pick him up. Finally, I made it to the airport, but it was really packed. I pushed my way through the crowds until I got to his gate. I needed to see him right when he came off that plane. I had Riku wait in the car. I watched as his plane landed, and I started to get more and more excited. This was going to be the best moment ever.

A bunch of passengers got off the plane, and with each one my heart rose and dropped when it wasn't Shin. Finally, I saw those nacy blue eyes, and I watched as he ran over to me. He made it through the crowds, and ran into my arms. I hugged him so tightly I thought I might break him. My heart overflowed with joy. It had been too long.

Me and Shin sat there for a long time hugging.

"Well, jeez, senpai, when did you get so old?" I laughed.

"I could say the same for you, grandpa." Shin joked back.

"I missed you so much.." I said.

"Me too." Shin replied.

"I kept my promise to come get you." I responded.

"I know, I'm proud of you." He said back.

We walked out of the airport together laughing and joking. It was nice to have him back. We walked to the car, and Shin met Riku. I had Riku drop us off at this little restaurant in town. We had a waiter seat us at a table, and Riku headed home for the night. The place was near our house so I just told him we'd walk home when we were done.

"So, how was London?" I asked.

"It was really great actually. There were too many people for me though. I liked hearing the accents that they have." Shin laughed.

"How's school?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's ok. Some of the teachers are kind of annoying after awhile, but I had this one teacher who was the best. He always had a joke to make the whole class laugh." Shin explained.

"Was there are lot of work?" I inquired.

"Yeah, they give like two times the amount of work in London. I didn't mind because it was all easy, but it was definitely a lot." Shin told me.

"Any cute girls there?" I asked.

"There were a few, and I had a few girlfriends, but they aren't all the hype." Shin replied.

"I'm guessing the weather is way better though." I tried.

"It rains a lot so it's pretty good. I usually took walks in the mornings when it was really nice, but in the winter that's not such a good idea." Shin said, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I mean, school's been school, but I pretty much run with the same crowd." I said.

"How is your dad?" He asked me.

"Um, he's alright. Still stuck in his dead-end job." I responded.

"Some things never change." He noted.

"I guess not. You did though. You look so mature now." I laughed.

"Well, three years is a long time. I didn't notice it then, but now when I look in the mirror I barely recognize myself." Shin said.

"I know how that feels. I have pictures of us as kids, and when I look at them all I can see is how much we've grown." I told him.

"I still remember the first day we met." Shin smiled.

"Me too." I said.

"We were so cute." Shin replied.

"You bet we were. You still have those pretty navy blue eyes everyone fell in love with." I joked.

"You still have that blond hair that no one could get enough of." Shin joked back.

"Did you make a lot of friends back there?" I asked.

"They remind me of our friends here actually." He laughed.

"I thought you might just find friends like us. It would be a nice little taste of home sometimes." I agreed.

"It really was. They helped me get situated, and they had me hang out with them on the weekends when we were all free." Shin explained.

"I'm glad you had them around or else it might've been hard to adjust." I said.

"It still was. It was hard not to call and ask if you wanted to come and hang out at the park down the road." He noted.

"Yeah, it was hard not to hear you break in my door and call my name." I told him.

"I missed you so much." Shin said.

"I missed you too." I said seriously.

"Are you still playing piano?" He asked.

"You bet." I said.

"You need an intervention." He laughed.

"If someone hasn't given me one by now, then I'm just assuming I don't play it enough." I joked.

"You're going to need soon." He said.

"I'm going to need one by the end of the month." I replied.

"You needed one when you started drawing piano notes on your hands," He laughed.

"I needed one when I almost got a small piano tattoo on the back of my neck." I laughed.

"Alright, alright. You win that time." Shin said.

"It feels nice to joke like that again." I explained.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.


End file.
